Hexafluoro-2-butene (CF3CH═CHCF3, HFO-1336) has zero ozone depletion potential (ODP) and low global warming potential (GWP) and is being used as a foam blowing agent, refrigerant and solvent. Reported methods for making HFO-1336 require multiple steps or give poor conversion or need raw materials that are not easily available. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,426,655 and 8,530,709, and the references cited therein, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Thus, there is a continuing need to develop cost effective manufacturing processes which will circumvent the above issues regarding the production of HFO-1336.